Crossing the Gateway
by Ochibi and Urufu
Summary: Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke were all sucked into an alternate dimension - ours. Now, they must evade probing scientists and deceitful, modern military while trying to come back the way they came through - a portal created on this side. no romance.
1. Portal Malfunctions

**A/N: Hi guys, I missed you so much! I have been working on this story for quite some time now, and I really think this could become a great FanFic. Anyway, I hope this prelude isn't too boring; otherwise you might be turned off from the plot. Oopsies, my bad, but this chapter had to be written. Thank you so much for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

**Warning/You should probably know: there will be no pairings, Yaoi or Yuri. It will NOT be OC based, I just need them to tell the story. And it's probably AU, literally.**

Chapter One: Portal Malfunctions

Ordinary; that's all she wanted to be. Special Assistant Julia Gregory craved normalcy. She craved hanging out with her girlfriends late at night at McDonalds, gorging on the chips after watching Transformers at the cinemas.

She craved the aches in her legs during a morning run, with an ordinary dog at her heels, pissing at everything in sight.

She craved worrying about minute things; when she must bring in the laundry; if she has enough ingredients for dinner that night; did she have enough money to pay the monthly bills.

No. What she was worrying about was her superior; Senior Professor Haymen. Professor Haymen was considered a nut-case with more than a few screws loose. Many would assume him crazy by the way his wild brown hair that stuck up in all places, but it was his "scientific" theories that put his sanity at risk. He believed that worlds exist next to each other; dimensions. Each living side-by-side, without any of them knowing it.

Julia was also worried about his military-funded experiments. Professor Haymen was attempting to create portals to the other dimensions. She was worried about the many set-backs and malfunctions, as well as the pressure from the military to succeed.

Julia was currently standing at the back of a poorly lit laboratory, clutching her clipboard tightly, trying not to flinch away from the harsh light the gateway was shedding. The gateway was shaped as a large triangle, pointing downwards, with stairs that narrow all the way to the centre. The frame was thick, with multi-coloured cables intertwining with the core of the Beast.

Beast was the name christened to the device by Professor Haymen. Julia should've seen the signs of insanity then.

Running through the veins of Beast was the core to the machine: Crobatiman. Many years ago, Professor Haymen discovered a liquid mineral that had many properties, with those properties still being discovered today. But, so far, Professor Haymen believed this mysterious glowing blue Crobatiman the key ingredient to inter-dimension travel.

As the same shade of blue swirled in the middle of Beast, Julia saw flashes of her very recent life appear in her mind; the Minister for Defence's threat to cut the funding, the death of her mother after a series of heart attacks, discovering chewing gum under her desk, and, the flash before she blacked out was of her trying to warn the professor of a malfunction, right before he pulled the switch.

The energy collecting in the centre of Beast was generating rapidly; too rapidly, the Professor realised. _'That must've been the malfunction. A leak in the flow of Crobatiman.' _He was knocked out after a piece of flying debris hit him upside the head. He collapsed face down, his glasses cracked in the left lens.

The laboratory was located underneath the many industrial buildings in Sydney, Australia. Beast was sucking so much energy from the underground power cables that it caused most of Sydney to go into a blackout, which was truly black from it being 9:56 pm.

However, as someone wise once said, what comes up must go down. In other words, the energy being collected _must_ go somewhere.

If observed from the front, one would see the twitchy blue light being condensed into a small sphere, no bigger than a twenty cent piece, then released in a compacted Jetstream in a straight line towards the wall.

But, if you saw this same occurrence from a wing view, and saw the meter distance between wall and Beast, you would have seen the energy gather, then … disappear?

The energy was passing through non-existent space.

_Impossible._

It truly was a shame for both Professor and Special Assistant to miss the miracle performed before their unconscious forms. They would have seen great flashes of light that appeared thrice, and the three gruesome, broken, bloody bodies that hurled and crunched against the shelve-laden cement wall, with the electronics scattered all over the barely alive … whatever they were. After all, they were from a different dimension, who knows if they were even human?

One of the forms groaned before silence fell over the laboratory like a blanket

Julia was the first to wake. Still dazed, she first didn't notice the wrecked wall across Beast, which was still in perfect working order. The only thought in her mind was the professor's wellbeing. Shuffling over to him, she crouched down, and rolled him over gently. "Professor, Professor, wake up, wake up, wake up, please …" he stirred, but slumped back down again, snoring softly.

Julia was relieved, and stood back up, stretching a little.

That's when she noticed everything; the damage, and the pools of blood that leaked out of the motionless piles of flesh that rested against the wall.

The flesh was _breathing_.

Obviously not thinking, Julia ran over to them, discarding her troublesome high-heels, and cleared off any debris piled on top of the … people? It was hard to tell, there was so much blood.

Too much blood actually, Julia vomited, adding to the putrid fumes that floated in the lab.

Now, there was only one light working at the time, and it was at the opposite side of the room, so Julia wasn't quite sure that she was seeing correctly, but, apparently, they _were_ people; one girl and two boys.

They didn't look older than twenty, and all of them were wearing light coloured cloaks, now blood-stained, covering most of their bodies, black sandals, each with a different design and metal plates tied around their heads in various ways.

Julia had enough. Unable to stand the gruesome sight, she ran to the wall phone, and dialled three digits. "Hello? Bree? Get me Adderbull, _now!" _a pause, and then, "yeah, we did it."

**A/N: I know, I know, this was an incredibly boring chapter, but it HAD to be put out there. In the next chapter, you will see who actually flew through the portal, how, where, and WHEN.**

**Ahh, I'm a sucker for mature characters. heh heh heh.**

**Love, the elusive Ochibi-chan **

**U^I^U**


	2. Beach Woes

**A/N: I'm a little sad that no one reviewed my story, and its clashing with my enjoyment for writing chapters, especially this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah**

Chapter Two: Beach Woes

"Come _on _Sakura, just _one_ day off?" one particular blonde whined to one of his best friends.

"_No_! I told you! I would love to go to the beach with you and Sasuke, but as Head Medic, I'm needed here!" Sakura was trying to shake off her hyperactive friend, multitasking with her usual duties with the hospital. Naruto Uzumaki was making a spectacle of himself by waving his arms around to prove a point and raising his voice.

"Sakura, come on. For old time's sake?" but, he was already left behind, a good ten meters of space in between him and Sakura.

He did the oddest thing in that situation; he giggled. A creepy, soft giggle, that Sakura was all too familiar with. Shivers were sent up her spine as she turned to face Naruto, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't" she hissed.

Naruto leant against the wall, arms folded behind his head, and one eye opened, pointing towards the pink-haired medic. "Do you know how I convinced _cold, emotionless _Sasuke to go to the _bright, sunny_ beach?"

Sakura was horrified "you _didn't!_"

Naruto leapt the space in between them in the blink of an eye. He rose on arm and yelled in his most demanding voice "As Hokage, I _order_ you to come to the beach tomorrow!"

Sakura felt a headache coming on. '_He has been abusing his "power" again … uhhn' _she thought

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Sasuke was trying his best to act "impassive" as he stood in his usual ninja gear, katana included, a standard cream travelling cloak over the top, near the Konoha gates … with two beach bags; one was clearly showing a beach ball.

At the end of last year, with the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and all, Naruto became the Hokage, and Sasuke promoted from Genin to ANBU member. Sasuke also became to Hokage's right-hand man

Everyone, even Sakura, was sceptical at first about his return. No one was expecting Naruto to leave to war camp/fort late at night, nor did they expect to be awoken by a large-scale explosion in the distance, nor did they expect Naruto to limp back arm in arm with Sasuke, with news of Madara's death.

Nobody knew what really caused Sasuke's change of heart except for him and Naruto.

Frankly, he'd like to keep it that way.

Sasuke turned towards the village after Sakura called out his name in the distance "Sasuke! Hey!"

Sakura jogged towards him, coming to a halt in front of him. "Sasuke! Oh no, am I late?" She adjusted her own beach bags on her shoulder. Underneath her own cream coloured travelling cloak, she wore her own red and black out she wore as a chuunin. After the war, Naruto promoted all the chuunin who participated in the war to jounin.

"No, you're on time," Sasuke didn't say any more, simply being polite. "Let's go."

"Wait, Naruto isn't here yet. You of all people should know how angry he'll be if we leave him behind."

Sasuke ignored her, and kept on walking with bags in his hand. Without moving he called out "Oi! Idiot! She's here now, you can stop pacing." Sakura looked left and right, trying to anticipate where he would rush out from. That's when she felt the ground shake.

_Earthquake? _No, for on top of the wall that surrounded Konoha, said Hokage created massive dust clouds as he ran, jumped, all the way from his own Hokage monument and landed next to Sasuke, as if nothing ever happened. Naruto began chatting to Sasuke, all seven beach bags and surfboard wrapped and tied around his own body.

Sakura just smiled as she ran off to join them

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"… So, where's the beach? We're in the middle of a continent." Sakura asked Naruto. He just grinned wildly, with a familiar look in his eye. _'Oh, no …'_

"You see this road?" he pointed it out, bags nearly falling off his shoulder. "At the end is the beach, and it would normally take _three days walk_, if you were a civilian. So, race ya!" he sped off into the distance, leaving two exasperated faces.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

After they easily caught up with him, they all raced as fast as they could, silently competing with each other. After all, this was a race. The ground blurred beneath them as Sasuke turned to face Naruto, as he asked "If I'm here, and you're here, then who's in charge of Konoha?"

"Oh, the best person for the job. I thought 'If being Hokage means you have to be smart, then the smartest person would be the best choice." He concluded, obviously smug with his deduction. Sakura realised what he meant, and went "ape shit".

"You IDIOT! Shikamaru is just going to sleep all day, complain about everything being 'troublesome', and make _Chouji_ do all the work. Idiot!" Sakura crow pecked him on the head, leaving a massive egg on his head. Sasuke face-palmed, wondering how that idiot ever convinced him to come back.

Then he remembered. '_Oh…'_

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

It was a bright, warm, sunny day, with a few clouds pocketing the sky. Three shinobi tossed their bags aside on the yellow sand, the lone surfboard propped upright. A blonde, tan man began stretching his limbs in his orange jumpsuit, his own cream cloak had orange and black flame designed along the bottom.

Everyone inside Konoha, and a few outside, knew that those flames represented fire and shadow; the Hokage.

"Alright!" cheered Naruto "I told you it'll be great! See!" he was bursting with positive energy, and his companions silently agreed with him, enjoying the serene view.

"I see _that_." Sasuke pointed to the right, and in the base of a pile of rocks not too far off, a familiar shade of blue glowed, shining light across the nearby sand. "Remind you of anything?"

"Chakra? Is someone there?" Sakura started to walk towards to the light, Sasuke behind her, but Naruto was already there. He _picked up_ the "chakra". It was the size of a grape, and the light kept on pulsing.

"Huh? Guys, look, it's _solid_. It can't be chakra, but it feels just like it." He brought it over to them. They all crowded around it as Naruto showed it to them.

The solid ball of pulsing blue light floated up to eye level and expanded suddenly, surrounding them all. Before even the "Great Hokage" could react, it warped them all into oblivion.

**A/N: Please Review! If you have any questions, let me know and I'll PM you, K?**


	3. Detainment and Waking

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, they inspire me. So, the quicker you want an update, just send me a review. It really isn't that hard, you just have to click the little button near the bottom and tell me what you think, k?**

**Again, Thank You!**

**Oh, and sometimes, I might just say Haymen instead of Professor Haymen, cause I'm lazy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah**

**Warning/Stuff you should know: No pairings, maybe hints, and (put on official voice) some scenes may frighten young children.**

**Giggle**

Chapter Three: Detainment and Waking

He was in a comatose, wearing only a standard hospital gown, and resting under heavy sedatives. He was in a room full of mirrors, many machines and only one door. This room was a part of a large building, located inside a ravine underneath the ocean outside Sydney Harbour. Only those present inside the large building knew of its location and existence. The building's name was Experimental Laboratory No. 6.

He was separated from his companions that came through Beast, and the items that he brought with him were separated again. It had been two and a half days since they came through, and Professor Haymen had a hypothesis on why the specimens were damaged as they came through; either they were already like that (unlikely), or the pressure involved with crossing between dimensions was so intense, that it crushed their bodies.

As they had yet to discover their names, Haymen labelled the female as No. 1, the blonde male as No. 2, and the last male as No. 3.

Haymen was in charge of the Experimental Laboratory No. 6, and he had already run medical procedures through the new arrivals, which was the reason why he knew their gender, as well as other important facts. A couple of those facts were that these were indeed, people, and that they were around nineteen to twenty years old. They were in excellent physical shape, and one doctor noted that they seemed more fit and healthy than accomplished athletes, which was an accomplishment in itself. What were these people?

Privately, Haymen thought that they were in a military of some sort, and had seen battle, because there were many scars over their bodies. And, if that was correct, then the technology was not as advanced as this world, because only blades made that type of scar.

Like the blades and other weapons found in their possession. _What_ type of teenager carries weapons with them?

Haymen had many plans for his guest. They were to be treated nicely, and they were to be interrogated, and to be introduced to modern society technology.

And they were to _never_ leave Experimental Laboratory No. 6.

He also knew that his funders in the Military also expected to have some sort of "right" to inspect these people, and that they had plans of their own with No. 1, 2 and 3.

All that was left now was to wait.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Naruto was the first to wake. He kept his eyes shut and breathing steady, deducing his surroundings. He was cold, and wearing what felt like a paper gown, and he was lying under crisp, cold sheets. Obviously, he was at a hospital. But, there were many differences; there was a small device on his finger on the left hand, and his ankles and wrists were bound.

'_Am I in an enemy hospital? Which enemy do I have left? I have an alliance with every shinobi country, and I killed all my other enemies, so, who's left?' _Naruto was trying to figure it out, when a sharp pain in his right elbow made him flinch. He saw a tube connected to his arm, then blacked out.

The next time he was awake, there were several people in whit lab coats surrounding his bed, and they were all changing the bandages he just realised he had. The cute, chestnut-haired lady changing his feet bandages notices his eyes flutter open, and she gave a small "eeep", and jumped a little. The other doctors and nurses saw what she saw, and began moving around very quickly. A bald man ran out of the room, and Naruto could hear cries of "He's awake! He's awake!"

Now, Naruto was still very groggy, and the drugs were still in his system, so many of his reflexes were dulled considerably. And his judgement was out of whack as he decided to do nothing but wait and see what would happen. Later on, he would've wondered how the future would've worked out if he escaped then and there, and showed off his shinobi skills.

Naruto sat up lightly, and tried to stretch as much as he could, and he yawned. Many of the doctors and professors left the room to observe from the outside through the mirrors, and the chestnut-haired girl, and another man, stayed in the room. The girl was staying at the back of the room, jotting notes on her clipboard.

"Oi, do you think you could tell me who you are after I have a glass of water? I'm so" Naruto dragged out the word "so", "thirsty."

"O-of course, right away." the girl in the corner was obviously his assistant, or a subordinate, as she left to go get the water when Haymen nodded his head to her. He walked up to Naruto, right up to his face, and enquired "Young man, what is your name?"

_What?_ Everyone knew who _Naruto_ was, of all people. If they kidnapped him, as he had assumed, then they must have known who they were dealing with. So, if they had no clue, they were probably just helping him out at a newly developed hospital, or something. That mysterious blue light inflicted him damage, so was it a new type of bomb? There weren't enough clues to figure it out, so Naruto just kept on observing his predicament. _Where was he?_

He smiled his brightest, trademark smile and he practically yelled out "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you can call me Naruto!" there were no signs of recognition as he said his name, and that was all the confirmation Naruto needed. They truly didn't know him as hero or Hokage.

Haymen introduced himself, "I am Professor Haymen, and you, Naruto, are far away from home"

"How far?" Naruto had a bad feeling at the bottom of his stomach. There was a faint glint in the professor's eye.

"Far away enough to never get back without our help" instantly, Naruto disliked and distrusted the man before him. Haymen clearly desired his full cooperation, and was using blackmail to ensure his success.

"…Where are they?"

"Who?"

"My companions, where are they?" Naruto was looking around frantically, as if he could find him in his own room. Alas, it was just him, and the two professors.

"You will see them, _only_ if you all fully cooperate" he smiled bitterly, and strode out of the room. Naruto groaned, snapped the leather straps bonding him down easily, and rubbed the back of his neck. In front of the wide eyed assistant and audience behind the glass, an extremely large growl erupted from his stomach.

"Do you have any ramen? I'm _starving_"

The heart-rate monitor kept on beating

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"Do I have to?" on a tray placed on Naruto's bed were a set of puzzles, all to do with testing IQ. Julia was standing next to him, in her lab coat and holding a clipboard. She was also wearing a frown.

"For the last time, _yes_. First, this one is called a Rubik's Cube, and you just have to fill out the written test." Julia's words were harsh, and they were a warning not to cross her. It kind of reminded Naruto of someone.

Naruto hung his head with an aura of depression, and he had an expression that was clearly displaying his despair. "but, I-I-I _hate _tests" he wailed. Julia was not impressed at all.

"Are you an _idiot?"_ she glared into what must've been his very soul.

"_YES!_" he screamed back, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

**A/N: Ah, school. The one place I am forced against my will to go to, but I need it. Anyway, now that school is back on, I've decided to update every Saturday, unless I tell you otherwise.**

**Please review. If you haven't written a story yet, then you don't know the true power of a single review, so, image the power two, or three review would have.**

**Again, thank you**

**Love,**

**The Elusive Ochibi-chan**


	4. Mysteries and Madness

**A/N: you know, you don't have to read this, cause I have nothing to say this time, really **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Blah blah blah**

Chapter Four, Mysteries and Madness

Walking on the grey carpet inside the Sydney Military Base, Professor Haymen was ready to present his findings to General Adderbull in private. He stopped next to a pair of glass doors, and sat on the uncomfortable chair outside, waiting. The secretary opposite him was old, and had bleach blonde hair, and she seemed to have a constant sneer on her face. Haymen gave an acknowledging nod before picking up a magazine.

He sat there for five long minutes before Mrs Secretary muttered "You can go in now" Haymen was pretty sure she muttered something else, but ignored her.

"Ah, Bert, my dear friend, how are you?" Adderbull stood up from behind his desk, and leant over to shake Haymen's hand. Adderbull was in his casual uniform, a muddy green shirt and cameo long pants, and heavy leather shoes. He must've been over a hundred years old by now, the way his face was heavily lined with wrinkles, but his real age remained a secret. His and Haymen's friendship was made after the professor's funding had begun, and all friendships based on money were shaky. If Adderbull was being both polite and friendly, he must want something very badly.

"Not too bad, Craig, not too bad. Yourself?" Haymen replied, returning the handshake.

"Awfully busy, I haven't had much time off with my family lately, it's quite sad." Yep. If he was playing the pity game, he definitely wanted something.

"Now, should I report immediately? Or, do you want to continue discussing crap?" Haymen didn't care for politics, or wastefulness. There was so much to tell him in such a short amount of time. Adderbull frowned slightly.

"Go on then, report" he sat back down, leaning backwards in his chair. Haymen pulled out a clipboard from the shoulder bag he'd been carrying.

"First off, six days ago, three confirmed individuals came through Beast; one female and two male. Here," he handed three sheets with large faces on them, "are photos of what they look like." Sasuke's and Sakura's photos were of them asleep on their hospital beds, and Naruto's had him smiling and waving with a beige background. "The blonde claims his name is Naruto, the other two are yet to wake."

"Why are they incapacitated?"

"Here is my hypothesis to why that is." Haymen handed him another sheet. "Anyway, the other two should wake up any day now, their wounds have fully recovered. By the way," he looked at the photo of Naruto, "I am personally curious as to why he," he pointed to Naruto "woke up three days ago. It was one of the fasted recoveries I have ever seen." He looked thoughtful.

Adderbull muttered "Continue."

"Right. Anyway, when Naruto woke up, he communicated with us, and I can confirm he can speak our language. He also has human needs, such as food, water, the toilet and such, but he was able to break through the binds easily. The doctors are astonished by how fit they are. He has made no move of escaping, and the IQ test I provided show that he isn't very bright.

"I should also mention their possessions. No. 1 and Naruto had pouched filled with small knives and other weapons. No. 3 actually had a large sword." He gave him more photos. "The scars all over their bodies also indicate that they have been in fights with these weapons. I enquired Naruto to whether he was really friends with these people, and not enemies, and he replied 'I shall protect, and trust them, with my life.'" He took a deep breath.

"I have had Naruto run through several examinations and tests, and here are the results." Another sheet was handed over. "I have also implanted tracking devices in all of their arms. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Yes, how has Naruto interacted with you since he woke up, what has he done?" Adderbull asked.

"At the start, he was confined to his bedroom, but after some … persuasion, he convinced me to let him out of his room, and to wander the Laboratory, supervised of course. His favoured things to do at the moment are to hang out at the cafeteria and interacting with the other scientists, and to visit No. 1 and No. 3. He alternates between them as they are in separate rooms. He refused to do the IQ test, his excuse being that he got headaches from it and that he was 'too stupid'. I really cannot say how high his intelligence is, but if it is low, like I assume, then I will run the IQ tests with the other new arrivals." Haymen took a deeper breath.

"Can you tell me your personal thoughts?" Adderbull knew what type of man Haymen was, and if this Naruto character was something special, Haymen would boast to no end.

"Absolutely! He has super strength!" he began flexing his own muscles, and brimming with energy "He broke leather straps without even thinking! He refused to do any other physical examination to test his strength, speed, stamina, stuff like that! And he is so annoying! The only time I can find him serious or sad is when he is visiting his friends, and even then he is annoying. The others say that he isn't annoying, but sunny and happy and friendly, and easy to make friends with. I just don't see it. He also talks to his friends when he is visiting them, even though they are in a comatose. He is clearly devoted.

"And, he has severe nightmares. Doctor Pickle, my psychiatrist, believes him to have undergone severe trauma. But, I find that irrelevant." He put away his clipboard. "That is my full report, sir!" he saluted, "What are my orders, sir?"

Adderbull mind was wheeling very fast. He stood up _'Incredibly fit? Super strength? The ability to use weapons? Loyalty, and able to withstand trauma? Is he, and his friends … the perfect soldiers? For now, I should just let him play with his_ _toys'_ " Haymen, you are to wait until No. 1 and No. 3 wake form their sleep, and you are to give me a full report on them as well a week from when they wake. You are to treat them nicely, and to grant any of their wishes if they do not endanger your people. Dismissed." Adderbull sat back down, ready for a nice nap.

Haymen bowed a little as he left, a fixed smile on his face. When he knew that no one could see him, he put on a serious face and began thinking. _'Craig, what are you thinking?'_

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Darkness. He was floating in a void of never ending darkness. Flashes of his life floated around him, muttering into his ear. It went on for what felt like an eternity.

"Forgive me, maybe next time."

"Foolish little brother, your hatred isn't strong enough."

"… and someday, I'm going to become Hokage!"

"Sasuke, maybe you should tell someone."

"It's none of your concern."

"Ku ku ku …"

"See, I told you I could become Hokage! And, you're going to help me rebuild the village to its greatest! Look, I even made plans for five Ichiraku's Ramen stands…"

"You'll never understand!" 'O_h no, not this memory…"_

"Don't I? You can't even begin to-" He hated this memory. He wanted it to stop. It was so shameful; the day Naruto literally knocked some sense into him. He struggled, flailing wildly, pleading with the darkness to set him free. He screamed-

And sat up jerkily, his tubes getting tangled, restraints snapped, and oxygen mask torn off. There were many bright lights and they blinded him momentarily. He couldn't think, the painkillers still coursing through his veins, but there was one voice that cleared his mind completely.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, calm down! Sasuke!" Sasuke opened his black eyes, his now clear mind observing his surroundings. He was in a white room, and machines were surrounding him, the heart rate monitor calming down.

And amidst the white lab coat wearing scientists, there was one face he was actually relieved to see. Naruto was sitting next to his bed, clutching the handles, and yelling at him to calm down. The yelling actually gave him a headache.

"Shut up, you retard!"

The scientists and doctors alike were revolted. They glanced at each other, wondering the same thing. They had all heard some form of story about him from Naruto about them being best friends, but to speak in that manner towards your best friend … it was atrocious.

Naruto just grinned widely, sighing in relief. "Good to have you back, bastard."

Huh. So they _did _speak to each other like that.

After everyone except Naruto had cleared out of the room, Naruto relaxed, and so did Sasuke. "How are you feeling? When I woke up, I was so thirsty. Are you? Maybe I should get some water."

"No, don't go. Stay, please." Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut, and he began snoring softly. Naruto never left his side until he woke back up three hours later.

"Hey again." Naruto murmured. "That must've been some nightmare. You actually forced yourself awake. You want to talk about it?" he already knew the answer he would get, but it was worth trying.

Sasuke looked away from him, and uttered "It's none of your concern." He didn't need to know, this time.

Naruto raised his hands and stretched. He had one eye open as he informed Sasuke "The have no clue who we are. To them, we're just a couple of kids."

Maybe the drugs were affecting him or something, because Sasuke full out laughed. He couldn't stop, "You're joking right? And they, they just, and you?" he laughed again, clutching his stomach. The staff observing were shifting edgily. Many took notes on this behaviour.

Naruto deliberately looked around the room, so that Sasuke could see what he was doing. "You know, right?" _You know they see and hear everything?_ "Maybe we should talk naturally?" _we should talk in our code._

Sasuke had been through this "code" too many times over. Naruto had insisted of just him, Sasuke and Sakura have their own code. The idea originally gave him a headache, but now, it was just the thing they needed.

The scientists taking down the conversation word for word were confused at the following exchange of words.

Being in an enclosed building deep underground did funny things to people. They would begin to grow a sort of bond with each other, and get to know each other. And talking to each other was about the only form of entertainment. The staff in the laboratory had been told to get a week's worth of travel gear, and to be ready to board the military submarine. In the lab, there was no reception for phones, only a landline connected to the military, no internet and no TV. Those who brought their iPods and chargers were lucky, but those who didn't…

Well, they talked to anyone they could. Especially Naruto, who was the strangest and newest of them all. During mealtimes, and sometimes the time in between, he would hang at the cafeteria, eating and being himself. Well, half of himself. He couldn't practice his shinobi skills of pull practical jokes.

Without even knowing it, he was gathering intelligence and other data from the staff. Most of it was unimportant, like how Greg's bitch was having a litter, and how Sarah bought a new dress before coming in here, but he also knew that everyone slept in the lab, no one ever went outside the lab, and that everyone was overly curious about himself.

The strange thing was, they weren't curious about who he was (nobody knew, strange…), but they were keen to know about everyday things, like what his home looked like, what the villagers were like, the technology, the language, etc. etc.

Whenever it involved the village though, he was careful to only let them know what any outsider would know, which were the very basics.

He was now putting that knowledge into use by telling Sasuke.

"All of the whites discourage foreign apples, and they are very proud and protective, but they need to reload." _There are only people in white here, the same people are always here, they never leave, but they need to restock their supplies. _Naruto said seriously, yet it had an air of casualty.

Sasuke frowned. "Refresh?" _what else?_

"I feel so naked, they even buried my shags" _They took all of our real clothes and weapons and hidden them._ Damn. Naruto sure could put a downer on things.

"Where's the position of the coop?" _where exactly are we?_

"They don't gabble about it to me, they feel restrained." _They aren't allowed to tell me. _"I believe that it's buried of swimming." _I think it's underneath the ocean or underground._

Sasuke really wanted to tell more, but the nervous scientists realised they were talking in code, so Derek, the skinny and bald one, ushered Naruto out of the room, claiming that Sasuke needed more rest. Naruto could've stayed if he really wanted to, but Haymen's deal included good behaviour.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"_Awesome!_ Ramen! You guys finally got it!" Naruto was sitting at a table, steaming bowl of ramen laid before him, and Shayla, Greg and Christie sitting around him this time. Shayla was a mechanic, Greg was the doctor in charge of Sakura, and Christie was the maid.

"Well, we normally call it 2 Minute Noodles, and if we had known that..." Greg 's thoughts wondered.

"We could've gotten it a lot sooner" finished off Shayla. She was eating scrambled eggs and bacon on toast, since she had missed breakfast. Naruto was inhaling the ramen. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, you're gonna get sick

"No, his ramen eating skills are legendary. Trust me, it would be strange if he didn't eat at least three bowls." A voice said behind Naruto said. Naruto turned around, and practically dragged Sasuke down to the seat next to him. After a small "oof" he finished off "and since he hasn't had any in a week, my money's on him eating twelve bowls."

"Huh, we only bought five packets, I think we should order more…" Greg trailed off again, spacing out.

"How on earth can you digest that much _salt_?" Christie couldn't comprehend how he got that hot body while eating all that 2 Minute Noodles. She had first assumed he had salads and other rabbit food, but _2 Minute Noodles_? It was all too confusing.

"Well, it's easy! Ramen is so yummy, I can't stop!" Naruto was already asking for his second bowl.

"That, and it's cheap" muttered Sasuke. Naruto shot him a dirty glare. Then he turned away and stuck his nose in the air.

Naruto was about to dig into another bowl of 2 Minute Noodle placed before him, when a nurse ran over to Greg. "She's awake!" She whispered urgently in his ear. Naruto and Sasuke both heard what she said, and Naruto left the room before Greg could stand up. Sasuke just started to finish off the leftover noodles.

**A/N: Weeee! Longest chapter! Are you guys happy with the length? Do you want it longer, or shorter? Let me know, k?**

**Also, I thought that the word "retard" would be more effective than "dead-last" you might agree or disagree, but let me know, k?**

**See you guys next Saturday!**

**The Elusive Ochibi-chan**


	5. Nightmares and Snooping

**A/N: okay, the next chapter, dun dun DUN! Someone asked me whose point of view this is, and, my reply is "Technically, it's in third person, so there is no POV. But I get what you're asking, so I'll try to keep the story revolving around one person, but it'll probably switch halfway, and will probably switch when there's a page break, so, I'm sorry for confusing you "**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

**On With the Show!**

Chapter Five, Nightmares and Snooping.

She was walking. Walking over a too green empty turf, with vibrant pale pink flowers sprouting over the space she had walked. She had been walking for such a long time, she had lost count. The place was serene, but there was no sun, yet there was light. The sky was white. A gentle breeze brushed against her, and words whispered into her ears with the wind. The words seemed familiar.

"…because _that's_ my ninja way!"

"My only goal is the darkness…"

"I am an avenger."

"A cute girl stopped me on the way, so I danced"

"…die. Trust me."

"There is no meaning to a flower unless it blooms."

"Sakura…"_ that voice…_

"Thank you." She halted, head held high and eyes wide. The world swirled around her, morphing into greys and purples. Before her stood a thirteen year old Sasuke, walking away from her. She tried to call out, but there was no answer. She tried running to him, but he kept walking further away. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks-

Real tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed, flying upright. The leather straps were snapped off unintentionally, it flew and cracked one mirror, as she brought her knees and fists together, curling into an upright ball. The scream was high and strong, and lasted for an era of its own as she began panting, she could hear faint cries of "Sakura! Sakura!" getting louder and louder.

In burst Naruto, hair even more wilder than usual, and he was having a mild panic attack. He heard her scream. Although, half of the Lab would've heard it. He calmed down when he saw her, his raised hands gliding back down to his sides.

This time, there was a lone, female scientist named Bridget, and she was rather good at reading emotions. As she was watching the monitoring machines, she saw horror, shame and hopelessness across Sakura's face. When the blonde whirlwind of energy burst through the door, she saw the glimmer of recognition on her face, the a huge amount of relief was shown. The scientist was astounded at what happened next. One moment, Sakura was staring at Naruto. Next moment, during the time that she blinked, Sakura was engulfed in the arms of Naruto.

The hold each other shared wasn't sexual in any way, as far as Bridget could tell. Sakura was sobbing on his shoulder, and Naruto was stroking her hair, murmuring "It was that nightmare again, wasn't it?"

Sakura inhaled the scent of ramen, which lingered even on his new, clean clothes, and nodded into his shoulder. All she wanted was a good friend to hold her, to comfort her. And, she had the best friend in the world.

The door opened a second time, and Greg stepped in with Stephanie. Stephanie saw the scene and blushed, but Greg, stepped forward and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, could you please…?" he drifted off.

"Can you please lie back down, so we can give you a complete check-up? You need to rest" Stephanie guided Sakura to her bed, stepping around the broken mirror fragments. Sakura winced as she crawled under the sheets, the skin wounds still delicate. She was in a grey hospital gown, and it showed the bandages that wrapped around her torso, legs, arms and neck. Her face, arms and feet were the first to heal.

"Me and Sasuke will visit when you're awake, 'kay?" Naruto gave a small wave, a cheery smile on his face, and left. Sakura was already drifting off, her eyes closed.

"Sasuke?"

Pain killers took away the physical pain, but they couldn't dull the newly opened wound left inside her heart. Nightmares were evil. Did they have anything for nightmares? Maybe she would ask after … after …

She kept on snoring softly.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Sasuke was honestly looking for the bathroom. After Naruto left, it wasn't as if he was uncomfortable around strangers and left. He was looking for the bathroom. It wasn't as if he was snooping, trying to find out information about the mysterious building they were confined to. He was looking for the bathroom. And, he was most definitely not looking for the guy in charge. He was looking for the bathroom.

So, it was just a coincidence that he met Professor Haymen in a hallway … on the way to the bathroom.

Haymen hadn't introduced himself yet to Sasuke, so he decided he should let himself be known to the young man. Besides, Haymen was curious. Did this Sasuke boy have the same personality traits as Naruto? He didn't look like the bouncy type, but you could never tell.

"G'day there, how 'ya goin'?" Haymen put on a smile, tucked his notebook under his arm, and extended his hand to shake. Sasuke observed him for a brief second, before accepting his handshake.

Sasuke cold practically see the superiority leaking out of this man. After all, he held that attitude on his shoulders for many years. Actually, he still did. His face remained impassive and cold towards the strange professor. "Sasuke Uchiha" he offered his name, and no recognition of his last or first name appeared on Haymen's face. So, Naruto was right; they really didn't know who they were dealing with.

'_Thank God, he's a calm person.'_ Haymen smiled and replied "Senior Professor Haymen, Head of this laboratory, Experimental Laboratory Number 6."

'_Bingo! Just who I was looking for, Prof. Haymen.'_ "Well, Professor Haymen, could you guide me to the bathroom? I must refresh myself" only Sasuke could pull off asking where the toilet was while holding his superior dignity.

"Of course, come this way, please" Haymen put one hand around Sasuke's shoulder and he turned him around to walk in the correct direction. Sasuke briefly sneered at the physical contact. But, the note that Naruto left underneath the bowl of ramen to Sasuke specifically stated to investigate the position of the lab, Prof. Haymen himself and his motives.

He forgot to mention who Prof. Haymen was and what he looked like, but Sasuke had to obey direct orders from the Hokage.

So, Sasuke started what was supposed to be a polite, light conversation "Excuse me, Professor Haymen, but where am I? I only just woke, and Naruto ran off before he could explain." Smooth.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, you and your friends are in, as I said just then, Experimental Laboratory Number 6, and you are here to recover from your injuries. We've just been doing some examinations to check if your health is perfect. In fact, shouldn't you be in bed if you woke up a little while ago?" it was true, he was still wearing bandages on his forearm and down to his knees underneath his own hospital gown. While they weren't as bad a Sakura's injuries, it actually hurt to walk.

"No, I'm quite fine." He lied easily "But, why aren't we in a hospital in our own village. Surely you know that we come from Konoha? It was on our headbands" '_Explain that one, Haymen_' thought Sasuke.

Haymen hadn't planned on interrogating them until the next day, but getting information early wasn't a bad thing. He decided to lie, but he didn't know that they were ninja, and ninja could easily detect lies. "All the hospitals are full, and your village is a bit far away to get to at the moment. Until you are cleared, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. Don't worry, you'll go home," his smile darkened "If you behave."

Sasuke then understood the last word written on the note Naruto gave him. _Behave._ Naruto must've known about Haymen's hidden "threat", and Sasuke halted, and Haymen faced him.

"Where are we? Where is this laboratory, what is the name of this country?" Sasuke asked, a funny feeling in his stomach.

"I'll only answer that question if you answer mine. We saw your weapons and your scars. Are you, and your friends, part of the military?"

'_Wait, _what_? They saw our ninja tools, took our headbands, so it is too obvious that we are ninja .Unless… but there is no way…' _but, when he thought about Haymen's question, he wondered if they were really in the shinobi army anymore. He definitely was, ANBU was a branch of the army, and Sakura was head of the medical team for both civilian and ninja, so she was included, but was the leader of the village included? Well, Naruto was the leader of the army, so Sasuke guessed he counted.

After a few moments thinking, Sasuke honestly replied, "Yes we are." There was no way he was giving away their positions in the military, even under torture. Even if he wasn't sworn to secrecy by the ANBU, he owed Naruto enough to keep his loyalty.

Satisfied, Haymen leaned over, saying formally, "Welcome to Australia." He left, not looking back.

Sasuke looked up to the door he was standing next to, and saw a small sign of the men's room.

'_Hn.'_

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Sakura was a little confused. She had observed to medics attending her, and some of their practises confused her. Many things they did where similar or the same, but there were many large differences. There were too many machines analysing her body, when one trained medic would be more than fine.

The mirror confused her too. Almost all the wall space was made up of mirrors, and there weren't any windows. Windows actually helped the patient to recover, with all the fresh air.

She understood that she wasn't in Fire Country anymore, because the accent was completely different, and she understood that different countries had different ways of treating their injured, but Sakura knew that you couldn't become a medic without using Healing jutsu, and all the countries she knew used Healing, even the non-ninja countries.

And she had yet to see them perform Healing jutsu on her. She saw her wounds when they changed her bandages, and skin wounds were the easiest wound to cure.

She had been pondering on this predicament for the short while she had been awake, and Stephanie walked in. She had her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and her side fringe covered most of her square glasses. She had a clipboard and pen in her hands.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She smiled friendly, glad to be able to talk to the sole female member of the new arrivals. She had met Naruto, and he seemed friendly, but too hyper for her taste. She wanted to know what Sakura was like.

"My forearm's and bicep's second degree burns have been lowered down to first degree, my overall skin breakage has closed, and my thighs and shins have recovered completely. I should be able to walk tomorrow." She replied, an equally bright smile on her face. Stephanie's mouth was a comical "O".

"Don't worry, I'm Tsunade's old apprentice." Sakura offered her explanation, because all medics knew Tsunade. But, there was no recognition on Stephanie's face. The silence grew uncomfortable. "Anyway, was it a bomb?" she asked, hoping to get answers.

"What?"

"The blue sphere, was it a bomb? I'm guessing it was an acid and explosive bomb, but do you know?" Sakura asked again.

They didn't know? "Um …" well, Haymen's orders to tell them nothing made sense now. "Yeah, we found you bloody and beaten up, so I'm part of the team to help fix you up."

Greg walked in, whistling merrily. He was observing from behind the mirror, and found Sakura intriguing. "Hello young lady. I'm Greg, your doctor. " he didn't looked like he ever smiled, but the corners of his eyes tilted up. Sakura liked this man, he reminded her of Kakashi.

'_Well, if he's a fully qualified medic, he should be able to heal me now'_ "Hey Greg. You can heal me now" She held up her arms to him, waiting for the weird tingling sensation the green jutsu brought. The doctors made no move, and they looked at her strangely. "Oh, do want me to do it? Ok, then …" She held up her hands to do the ox seal, and crossed her arms like a genie, so that her palms touched her wounds.

Her hands glowed, and the doctors dropped all they were carrying. They had stupefied looks on their faces.

Her hands _glowed!_ Maybe Derek was right, and these people were _aliens._

"What? Oh, maybe I shouldn't do that until I'm recovered, right?" She giggled nervously, trying to cover up her mistake. _'They act like they've never seen … wait a minute … Oh, we are a really long way from home'_

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Shayla had a limit to how much she could stand people. She became a mechanic, despite her looks, just to be able to work by herself and with the machines. That, and she loved mechanisms. So, it was no surprise that her eyebrow was beginning to twitch after thirty minutes of non-stop "Naruto talk".

Naruto was hovering around Shayla as she was in the basement of the Lab, fixing up the plumbing. He was crouching on one of the massive pipes, looking down, talking as Shayla continued to check to pressure.

"…and then, Sakura woke up! Can you believe it! Sasuke and Sakura waking up on the same day! And the ramen - sorry, 2 Minute Noodle, was delicious! I can't wait to back to Ichiraku's, then I can eat all the bowls I want …" the conversation never ended on his side, and the pipe she was sitting on seemed more and more inviting to take a nap on.

"Anyway, what're 'ya doin' with these pipes?" He actually paused, and Shayla looked up in amazement and to answer him.

"I'm checking the pressure gauges-" she was interrupted when high pressure water erupted from said gauge. She screamed as it pushed her backwards, and she slipped off the edge.

She had climbed up the ladder, and the ground was six meters away. If she landed, she would surely break her back. And die.

She kept on screaming, the wind rushing in her ears deafening her. She hadn't even said goodbye to her loved ones, or even Choco, her new puppy.

She saw Naruto take a leap and dive, his arms wrapping around her waist, and then her vision flipped.

He did a summersault, and landed in a crouch, with cradling her in his chest.

'_H-he caught me?'_ Shayla was breathless, and Naruto grinned.

"That was a close one, hey?" he laughed softly, and placed her gently on the ground.

"How-how did you do that? That was incredible!" Shayla scrambled to stand on her feet, and swaying from the vertigo.

"Really? Nah, you think so?" he began rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it! How'dya do that?" She was getting all excited, amazed at his "abilities". She temporarily forgot he wasn't from this world.

"Never? Surely you must have seen a …" ninja. He trailed off, realisation dawning on him 'N_o way…'_

His eyes darted everywhere as he pieced puzzle pieces together '_Shit, Haymen was right. How far away from home are we?'_

**A/N: well, I thought about why I haven't been getting as many reviews as there should be because of how many hits I get, and I came to a solution. Maybe you just don't know how to review! (If you already know how to review, let me know via the review button, k?)**

**So, first tell me if you liked/enjoyed/absolutely hated my fic and deserves to be throw away and I should kill myself.**

**Hey, if that's how you review, I'm cool with that **

**Second, write down the reason for your feelings. So, if you hated my Fic because of unintentional spelling errors, tell me where and when. Or if you enjoyed the story because of the plot, or the way I write/tell the story, let me know.**

**Lastly, add on either encouragement, or advice on how to improve my Fic.**

**Heh, I had the funniest talk with Urufu the today. I told her about Sasuke's thoughts, and she's all like "Wait, Sasuke can't be vague!" then she thought for a second, "Wait, he's **_**Sasuke**_**, he is everything. He's vague reincarnate!" lol, love u to, Urufu**

**Please review, you have no idea how much positive reviews make me happy. I've been down lately, because my dad recently left for work, and I won't see him for a couple of months. I get to see him for a week every couple of months, and he left.**

**And I love my dad very much :'(**

**Anyway, I'll see you soon,**

**Love, the Elusive Ochibi-chan**

**(Wow, long author's note, hey? Let me know, k?)**


	6. Starving Sasuke, Interrogation, Transfer

**A/N: YAY! I got eight reviews (so far) after one review. To me and Urufu, that is so awesome. Thank you to all your support, and the only reason why this is going out ASAP is because of you and your reviews. (*wink wink, nudge nudge.*)**

**Oh, and this one is going out so late is because it's so long… hope you like the length **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah**

**So, on with the show!**

Chapter Six; Starving Sasuke, Interrogation and Transfer

"Oh, _shit_!" Naruto skidded to a halt. He was on his way back to his sleeping quarters, when he realised that Sasuke was probably lost in the Lab. Plus, he had no idea where he would be sleeping, which happened to be in Naruto's room.

His imagination rocket blasting off, Naruto pictured Sasuke as a six year old, starving and standing out in the snow with rags, tapping on the window of the living room where the family inside was preparing a Christmas feast. Tapping slowly on the window, over and over again, but the family ignored him. All the heads on the family wore the faces of Naruto.

His imagination was overgrown, and needed pruning immediately.

"Don't worry Sasuke, _I'm coming_!" he sprinted around the halls, going to all levels, dodging around the bracing staff. He waved as he blurred past Christie, but kept on running.

He was getting desperate, his imagination now picturing the "family" taunting the little, skinny Sasuke "Sasuke! Where are you! Don't worry, I'm coming!"

Poor Naruto.

On the second floor, right in the middle of the Lab, he rushed past an open door. On the other side, an _extremely_ annoyed Sakura snatched him by the collar. Naruto's body flipped in the air because the force he was running had suddenly halted. The grip on his collar was extremely tight, and she caught him easily. After the small gale of wind that was following Naruto died down that, Naruto had a strange sensation in the back of his neck that alerted him to near-future danger.

"S-Sakura, h-how are you? Did you have a rest?" Naruto was trying to subtly get out of her grip, but her hand didn't budge. Her head was down, and Naruto could see her eyes. She started shaking violently. "Sakura?"

"_You IDIOT!"_ She punched his face as if it were a cushion, sending him all the way down the hall, twenty meters away. As his body crumbled down, his eyes wide and blank with full on fear, he started to shake violently. He should have expected this, she usually punched him at least once a month, but this one was so … soft? Maybe it was because she was still recovering, but still.

She stormed over to him, her mouth set straight with rage, "I _was_ sleeping, but then I hear this racket of 'Sasuke, Sasuke' and you _woke me up!"_ she jumped up, ready to drop an extremely heavy kick on him, but he dodged it by rolling. The floor cracked underneath the missed blow. Christie was at the other end of the hallway, cowering with fear, but observing the whole scene.

"I'm sorry, but you see…" he began backing away, palms up as a gesture of surrender, and to try to calm her, but she was storming over to him.

"I don't care!" she raged on, "If you ever wake me up again, _I'm going to kill you!"_ she aimed another punch, but a palm intercepted it.

They had moved to in front of the boy's lavatory, and Sasuke had come out, blocking the punch. His gaze at Sakura was cruel. "No, you will not." His voice was soft.

Sasuke pushed her back using the fist he was holding in his palm, and Sakura backed down, stumbling a little, as Sasuke advanced on her. "You are forgetting our place." He stood protectively over Naruto, the Hokage.

"I-I didn't mean it like that …" she trailed off, remorseful.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" Naruto moved in front of Sasuke, comforting Sakura. "How about you go back to sleep?" Sakura nodded, her head bowed. After she shuffled inter her room and shut the door, Naruto turned around to Sasuke, grinning. He walked over, reached up to wrap his arm around his neck, and started to drag him to their room. "Thanks a bunch, bastard, I owe you one." Naruto thanked him, and in his mind, as he proceeded to burn, literally, the images of starving Sasuke on Christmas out of his mind.

'_No, Naruto, I still owe you more than I could ever repay'_ Sasuke thought to himself, not caring that he was being dragged by a retard, or that he was swerving around minor debris. He stepped around Christie, who was thinking,

'"_Forgetting our place?" who are they?'_

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Sasuke and Naruto talked all the previous night, and Sasuke was reviewing what they had said. It was early in the morning, and if the place had any windows, the sun probably wouldn't have risen yet. He knew all that Naruto knew, and vice versa; except for one fact. Privately, they both agreed to let the other members of the old Cell 7 know that there may not be ninjas in this country, but only when they were all together.

The room had no light at all, but when the lamp was turned on, you would be able to see the simple wardrobe with only one option in there; hospital gown or hospital gown? The room had two bunk beds, and Naruto slept on the top of the one nearest to the door, and Sasuke slept on the bottom of the other bed.

He always liked sleeping on the ground, it made him calm in a weird way, and Naruto had a fetish for jumping from great heights.

The door opened, surprising both trained ninja. The jumped up and landed on the ground, back to back with each other, before the door even fully opened. Naruto woke up after, "Wait, what?" he snored before fully waking up, eyes alert.

It was Haymen coming in, and when they recognised him, Naruto and Sasuke slid out of their stances, but folded their arms into a classic intimidation method.

Ibiki had given Naruto lessons on intimidation, so that when he met enemies, they would be cowering in fear, not looking confused and wondering "_He's_ the Hokage?" and Sasuke was just naturally intimidating.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked Haymen, his voice icy cold.

Haymen stood firm, and replied "Come with me please, I need to speak with all three of you."

They glanced at each other, before following out.

Outside, only every second or third light was on, which gave an eerie atmosphere. No one was in the hallway except for them, which was strange; there was usually at least one nurse or a scientist passing through the hallway, or even just standing there. Naruto figured that they were in their bed, sleeping.

They went up one flight of stairs, and turned two corners. Naruto recognised where they were going; he had escorted Shayla back to her room to make sure she ok, and this was the way to the female sleeping quarters. Haymen said he needed to speak with all three of them, so they must be on their way to pick up Sakura.

Before the group even got to the door, Bridget came out, already dressed and ready for the day's work. "Oh, Professor Haymen, did you want to see me? I've nearly finished the report from yesterday, so if you could please wait," she was cut off by Haymen,

"No, not today Ms Cleamore, I actually wanted to meet Sakura. Actually, could you please go get her now? Men intruding a woman's sleep is considered quite rude."

"Y-Yes, Professor Haymen." She entered back inside. Sasuke and Naruto were waiting, and Naruto was fidgeting. A solid week without some sort of hard exercise did very bad things to Naruto. His body has something like a nervous breakdown, and there is nothing to stop Naruto from going insanely hyper.

Sakura shuffled out, yawning widely, but snapped up awake mid-yawn when she saw Naruto and Sasuke. "Ah, Sakura, glad you could join us. I'm Professor Haymen, and I am in charge of this facility. Would you mind coming with us and having a little chat? Sorry for waking you up so early, but…" Haymen trailed off, looked melancholy.

"It's no problem, Professor Haymen. What can I help you with?" Sakura was always addressing important people with respect, except Naruto. Old habits die hard.

"Well, if you'll come this way, please," he swung his arm in a gentle arc, showing her the direction which to walk. Sakura thought, '_What a charmer. If he's planning anything, he better not expect anything from me'_ as she walked next to Haymen.

Both boys walking behind them had an identical thought; '_Douchebag_.'

Haymen guided them to the floor on top of the basement, into a room that Naruto hadn't been into before. There were plenty of lights on, and the walls were an olive grey. Unlike most of the rooms that had mirrors, there was only one mirror, but it _was_ the wall. There was a single long table with four chairs, and three were on one side. If they were occupied, the occupants would be facing the mirror.

On the table was a small flat screen television, and a folder. A small bag was leaning on one of the legs of the table.

"Take a seat please" Haymen told them. They obeyed, with Naruto in the middle, Sasuke on his right and Sakura on his left. This positioning was actually the same at important ninja meetings, when all jounin and ANBU were gathered to discuss important events.

Naruto sharp hearing caught a door opening close by, but couldn't see the actual door. That was when he figured out that behind the mirror was a room, and by the size of a mirror, probably a large room, and that there were people inside. He scolded himself for not realising it earlier. Both Sasuke and Sakura guessed when they first saw the mirrors when they woke up.

Actually, it was Bridget who walked into the hidden room, and she saw every other person who occupied Experimental Laboratory No. 6 in the room, all twenty-six of them. Bridget was running late to get here, and took a seat next to Tom and Derek. Nine people were to observe Naruto, nine people were to observe Sakura, and nine people were to observe Sasuke. Bridget was tasked with Sakura.

Haymen walked rather slowly to his chair, and saw the expressions on the young adult's faces. Sakura was feinting confusion, but Naruto had no problem showing his disgruntle, and Sasuke always wore a look that looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Haymen, what the hell is so important that you have to talk to us before breakfast, huh?" Naruto folded his arms, pouting. He was always cranky before his morning meals. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm just a little confused" Haymen sat down very slowly, "And only you three can clear my confusion." He dragged out his sentences, and pulled up the bag onto his lap.

He pulled out the three Hidden Leaf Headbands, a photograph of the kunai, a large pile of the clothes they wore on the way to the beach, cloaks included, and Sakura's pouch of medical equipment.

Naruto flinched, eyes wide, at the site of his own headband. He had personally thought that the headband was the greatest item of value he had lost.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a look with each other, ready to defend any threats that came towards their Hokage. It was quite obvious this was an interrogation, and ninja interrogations were a bit … unhealthy. Sasuke was to handle physical abuse, and Sakura was to handle mental and verbal abuse.

No one inside the room, or even observing from outside, knew or noticed that Naruto was already deeply hurt and venerable in his mind. His headband was _right there_, and he couldn't have it. It truly hurt, the wound deeper and more painful than any knife could make.

"You arrived with these in your possession. Can you please identify what these items are?" Haymen gestured to all the piles.

"Those are our clothes" Naruto pointed out, still sulking about his non-existent breakfast.

"Do you wear these clothes every day? Do all of the villagers were this style?" Haymen placed three neatly folded piles in front of the ninja, each belong to its respected owners.

Sakura answered, "No, I think we are the only ones with that style. Do your villagers wear the exact same thing?" she was obviously sarcastic, her head tilted and eyes narrowed.

" 'cept the cloak, we all wear that when travelling" Naruto placed his elbows on the table, and rested his chin onto his open palms. Sasuke leant back and closed his eyes, while Sakura rolled hers.

"Oh, where were you going?" Haymen intertwined his fingers and placed them on the table.

"To the beach" Naruto replied. He was too bored for his comfort, and his lack of exercise was starting to make him fidgety again.

"Do you go often?"

"Why does that matter?" Sakura asked. She hated interrogations, and was beginning to wonder why they were here, and not breaking out. None of them looked like the physical type, but you can never underestimate your enemy. She decided on giving them the benefit of the doubt.

Haymen looked at her, and leaned back. "I suppose it does not." He placed away the clothes, and brought the picture of the projectile weapons. "Why do you use these?" he pointed them out.

"To protect ourselves and those precious to us" recited Sakura. It was a variation of what Naruto once said to her.

"Then why carry them to the beach?"

"… We carry them everywhere" Naruto clarified out loud. "You know," he continued, "Why _did_ we take them?" he turned to face his comrades. "We don't really need them, do we?"

"Yeah, you do for the little things" Sasuke muttered.

"Plus, I know you would feel as naked without your tools as you would without your headband … oh" Sakura's face fell slightly as she said it. Naruto avoided his eyes from hers, his emptiness showing. He truly missed his headband, his first step towards recognition and Hokage…

"This headband? It is important to you? Why?" Haymen picked up Sasuke's new, black and shiny headband. The headband seemed to blend into his hair, and the short length didn't help, either.

"Not that one," Naruto pointed it out, as it was the most obvious thing in the world ever. "_That_ one." He picked up the long, dirty, brown headband. The metal plating looked like it had been replaced, but the cloth looked limp, stretched and stained.

"You're joking, right?" Haymen looked at the dangling headband. "That is precious? What kind of value could that _possibly_ have?"

Naruto had enough, and decided he should express his emotions.

He pushed back the chair as he leapt up suddenly. His face was fierce while he snapped, both mentally and his fingers. "Just what the hell is going on here, Haymen?" he pointed at him, as if accusing him. "Where are we? Just where is this supposed 'Australia' that you invented to tell Sasuke. It must be on the moon! Or, in the centre of the Earth, because only _complete morons_ (Sasuke coughed a little), or people who don't live on this planet don't know what this," he shoved his headband, Hidden Leaf symbol showing, "is. So 'fess up! Who are you really, and what is _this?_" the word this was said so that he meant everything that had happened to him recently.

"Calm down, Naruto, you're going to blow a fuse. I'm pretty sure Professor Haymen will explain everything. Right," Sakura had stood up, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Professor Haymen?" he turned to look at him, her angry eyes seemed to be saying _'do something!'_

Haymen remained calm and collected during the display. "You are partially correct." Haymen was telling the truth, but he wasn't going to say how much true. "This laboratory is, actually-" he was interrupted by Sasuke. He had closed his eyes and was resting peacefully.

"On the bottom of the ocean." He finished the sentence, opening one lazy eye to look at Naruto to confirm it.

"How did you know?"

"It was easy. The mechanism in the bathroom for disposing of waste was one that both required large amounts of water, and recycled the water. Also, the sink, it had salt water running through it. There were no windows at all, and the last clue was an underwater pressure meter in the bathroom; it was pretty high." He concluded, satisfied. His talking for the day had reached the minimum, so he was no longer required to talk anymore.

Yes, Naruto _did_ pass a law forcing Sasuke to speak more than sixty words a day.

"What! You're joking, aren't you, Sasuke! There is no way-" Naruto even had hands waving in the air when he was, again, interrupted by Sasuke.

"Retard, one of Orochimaru's labs was underwater. So this one being underneath the ocean is entirely possible. Have you not noticed that the technology is advance here? Where else can you find a television the size of your desk, or computers that activate at your very touch? Think, retard. Or maybe you can't?" Sasuke faced away from Naruto, waiting for the inevitable response.

"OI!" he began to rage, "Just because I was an idiot then, does _not_ mean I'm an idiot now. That's it, right here, right now, just you and me." He leapt back a bit, and sunk into a fighting stance.

"No. You really are a retard, aren't you?" Sasuke stood up, and faced Naruto with crossed arms. "I just said we are underwater. If we break _any_ of the walls, the whole place could collapse, and even if maybe we don't drown, _they_ definitely will." He nodded at the mirror, indicating everyone behind it.

Behind the boy's antics, Sakura placed her forehead into her hands. She looked up to a disoriented Haymen, and stated bluntly "Whatever you wanted to know, just ask me straight, ok?" she sounded so tired, her voice thick with weariness.

"Fine, then." Haymen cleared the table, except for the television, and continued his interrogation. "Were you in the military?"

"Yes"

"Are you still in the military?"

"Yes"

"When did you join?"

"Classified"

"Are you the strongest in your … village?"

Sakura had to think about that one. "No" well, Tsunade was stronger than herself when it came to no "Mumbo-jumbo State" nonsense, and Sakura was stronger than the boys when they were sparring without clan powers or other "states" or "modes".

"What rank are you?"

"Classified"

"How big is your army?"

"Definitely classified" Sakura was trying not to pay attention to the boys, who were now bickering over who was going to live the longest. '_Typical boys'_

"How are you so strong?"

"Classified" Well, technically, it would be spilling ninja secrets, and to an extent, village secrets. Naruto and Sasuke would both kill her if she sang secrets to complete strangers.

"What is your relationship with each other?" Naruto and Sasuke looked up, pausing the argument.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you of the same rank? Are you best friends? Lovers? Siblings?" Haymen listed possible answers, and at the word "Lovers", Sakura's face turned into one you might see her make if she saw Naruto do his "Sexy" jutsu.

"We are not of the same rank," anymore, "and I consider them my siblings in all but blood." At that, Naruto decided to continue the argument "Well, maybe except Sasuke…" She faced him, his complex as beautiful as ever. She wondered to herself if she had really gotten over him…

"Is everyone in the village in the military?"

"No, most people are civilians"

"How many villages are in your country?"

"I can't remember, but there were lots"

"Are you at constant war?" Haymen looked directly into her eyes. He saw sadness beyond comprehension.

"Yes. We had a large one quite recently. Actually, it was thanks to them that we survived" she looked over her shoulder to the now wrestling boys. Naruto was underneath Sasuke, and Sasuke was sitting on top of him.

"Are they war heroes?"

"Yeah, almost everyone sees them as that, but don't mention it to either of them. The War is taboo to them."

"Taboo? In what way?"

"Would you mention the word 'Fat' to an overweight and violent person? It's that type of taboo." She began resting on her palm again. "Are there any more questions?"

The door opened wide "No, I think that is quite enough" Adderbull entered, fully dressed in his formal military uniform. The boys on the floor sprang up, and stood tall with crossed arms. Naruto narrowed his eyes to study the man.

"General Adderbull, what a surprise!" Haymen stood up and saluted the man, privately angry of his interruption. '_What the hell are you doing here, old geezer?'_ he thought.

"I decided to come down to give a surprise inspection, and to meet the guests," he gestured the young adults, "When I discover the lab to be as empty as if abandoned. I wondered around for a short while, then I stumbled across this room full of your staff, and they were observing the most curious thing." Adderbull walked over and sat down in one of the empty seats.

"You saw the interview?"

"Yes. Almost all of it, too. Which is why I want to talk to you immediately" he turned to face all young, yet deadly, ninja. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you will all be transferred to the surface to be under my command. I am the head of the military, and you will serve me"

Naruto was about to say something, but Sasuke placed a light hand on his shoulder, and shook his head slightly. He spoke to Adderbull politely, "On one condition." He demanded.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"We get to take all of our possessions when we leave" Sasuke replied.

"Deal" Adderbull didn't even think, even though he knew that it would mean they would be bringing knives and swords. "We are leaving now, so do you wish to say goodbye?"

Naruto nodded once, and then sprinted outside the door. He ran around half a block, before barging into the room behind the glass. Many of the women jumped at his sudden appearance and noise.

He hugged all the ladies he got to know, shook hands with many of the men, and sneered at Derek before leaving with a cheerful "I'll see you all later, ok?"

He left as the staff waved goodbye, hurrying to get back to his friends. He found them the exact same as he had left them, but Adderbull had an amused expression. "Done already?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you have breakfast? I'm _starving_!" He clutched his stomach and groaned. Sasuke slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Well then, cheerio Professor Haymen, I'll be seeing you in a couple of week. You three, come with me" Adderbull saluted and left, Sasuke following him. Sakura picked up the bag of their possessions, and Naruto stuck out his tongue before leaving.

Haymen was speechless. His subjects were here, and now they were not. '_Damn it!'_ he cursed, thudding his fist on the table, '_I swear, I'll take them back. They were my subjects, and they will always be!'_

He didn't even show them the footage from the security cameras of their displays of superhuman strength. He really wanted to know the secret of that strength, and if it was limited to that dimensions humans.

**A/N: YES! This is a couple of days work, and it may not seem long to you, but ten pages on Word seems like a lot to me.**

**Any questions? Let me know, k? please, please, please review, I am begging you. If I had a review for every hit I get on this fic, I would be the most happiest person in the world.**

**Oh, and I will tell you my version of why Sasuke came back, but it won't be in the next chapter**

**Love, the elusive Ochibi-chan**

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**You will see helicopters, boot camp, new people and campuses, and technology exposure!**

**So now that you know what's coming up, you should know by now that review are my fuel, and I go faster for everyone.**

**See ya!**


End file.
